totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kate4TDWT
[[User talk:Kate4TDWT/Archive One|''' Archive One']] ---- There! All done! ...Kind of forgot to put in the flaoting box that shows all the rules and such. :P Still, I hope you like what I've done! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ashlynn Sure, just tell me which character (s) base (s) she uses. I.E.: Shandi has Katie's arms, Gwen's top, Heather's legs and a random head I found :P --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you can see the picture finished in Ashlynn's page --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You like? You like what I've done to your talk page? 0w0 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Katie! Long time no talk! Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 19:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nuh, but i hope that Jamie and Miley will make it to the final 5 to be in S3. Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 19:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i can get out this song of my mind! Yesterday of Beatles is so cool! Gwenny120 ♥Why'd she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say... Beatles,Yesterday 19:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Once again, apologies for not inserting the floating yellow box on your first archive. I don't know how to make another one. My bad. ^^; --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey your an admin i just got my computer back from it being fixed so i didn't know about the sighn ups do you think i can add some characters PLEASE i didn't know ... thank you!!!! CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 00:56, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow I have my birthday! I will be 13. Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 20:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sweety! I want to tell my parents let me play on my computer.Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 21:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you still alive, by chance? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) It's sad to learn that you're leaving the Wiki. D: If you want, you can your e-mail, so we can keep in touch more. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi im Babyface Im new Babyfacelol 15:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Kate, I saw you said delilah's look has changed. Would you mind giving me a pic so I can make her logo for the Staff section on the front page for S3? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) So... Does this mean you're ''not going to leave this Wiki? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for saying that! I doing that right now, since I don't have much else to do. :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC)